


XVI.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [16]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: Chloe tiene una rutina. No es gran cosa, pero es su rutina. Sabe que su día va a empezar de una forma determinada, y eso le da energías para afrontar cualquier cosa que la vida decida lanzar en su camino durante el resto de la jornada. Pero hoy… No puede explicar qué es exactamente, pero sabe que está pasando algo raro.





	XVI.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, ya sé lo que estáis pensando. "¿Qué hace actualizando esta historia y no This is an intervention?". Pues por una sencilla razón: estos one-shots tardo en escribirlos dos horas máximo, mientras que para TIAI necesito una tarde entera, cosa que, ahora mismo, no puedo permitirme perder escribiendo. Jesús, ni siquiera debería haber perdido el tiempo escribiendo esto, pero la idea no me dejaba en paz y necesitaba sacarla de mi cabeza de una vez por todas para poder centrarme en la universidad.
> 
> En fin. Que espero que os guste y lo mismo de siempre.
> 
> Ah, y los versos del principio son de una canción de Jake Miller: Rumors.

_“Yeah, we the word up on the streets_

_They talk, talk, talk 'bout you and me_

_Let's start some rumors, rumors.”_

 

Chloe tiene una rutina.

Todas las mañanas, se levanta un poco más pronto de lo que realmente es necesario para salir a correr. Da tres vueltas por su barrio, que está formado por ocho bloques de cuatro edificios independientes cada uno; y una vez completado su circuito, se para en la pequeña cafetería dos manzanas más allá de su casa para coger un café para llevar. Luego, continúa hasta el kiosko que hace esquina con su calle, donde Oscar le saludará con un alegre “Buenos días, señorita Chloe” y ya le tendrá preparado el periódico de ese día para que pueda leerlo mientras desayuna.

No es gran cosa, pero es _su rutina_. Sabe que su día va a empezar de una forma determinada, y eso le da energías para afrontar cualquier cosa que la vida decida lanzar en su camino durante el resto de la jornada.

Pero hoy… No puede explicar qué es exactamente, pero sabe que está pasando algo raro.

Mientras corre, puede ver a varias personas mirarla, y, vale, Chloe sabe que es atractiva y que el hecho de ir corriendo y con ropa deportiva ya es suficiente causa para conseguir que algunas cabezas se giren; pero hoy siente que esas miradas no son apreciativas, y algunas son de personas que nunca le habrían prestado mayor atención antes, como señoras mayores paseando a sus perros, o esa madre joven empujando un carrito con su bebé que no apartó la mirada de ella hasta que dobló la esquina y la perdió de vista.

A pesar de que le extraña mucho, no le da mayor importancia y sigue con su rutina. Deja que su cerebro vaya en piloto automático y guie sus pasos por el camino que ya se sabe de memoria y podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. La música inunda sus oídos y le ayuda a luchar contra el agotamiento, porque, si normalmente necesita la mezcla de café y deporte para despertarse y ser su usual bola de energía, teniendo en cuenta que anoche no se acostó hasta las tres de la mañana, pues hoy lo necesita aún más.

Una sonrisa tonta curva sus labios involuntariamente cuando piensa en la razón por la que se fue a dormir tan tarde, y que hace el cansancio de esta mañana mucho más soportable y que merezca la pena totalmente. Ni una queja saldrá de su boca, a pesar de que sepa que va a estar todo el día de hoy arrastrándose por las esquinas y luchando contra el sueño.

Quizá pueda echar alguna cabezadita durante la hora de la siesta mientras sus alumnos duermen… Con esa idea en mente, le da un poco más de vigor a sus zancadas y acelera calle arriba, sabiendo que su meta va a ser un café mocha recién hecho.

En menos de diez minutos ya ha llegado a su cafetería de siempre y relaja el paso lentamente hasta quedarse parada frente a la puerta. Empuja el cristal y en una de sus agitadas respiraciones le llega el aroma a café recién hecho. Coge una profunda bocanada de aire, quitándose los cascos y dejando que cuelguen del cuello de su jersey, música enlatada sale de ellos, pero queda amortiguada por el ruido matinal de personas que vienen y van y máquinas funcionando a toda marcha.

Cuando llega al mostrador de granito, Joey la recibe con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual.

\- Vaya, vaya, no pensé que fuera a verte esta mañana – dice a modo de saludo mientras teclea algo sobre la pantalla táctil, lo más probable es que esté metiendo ya el pedido de Chloe, porque ya se lo conoce de memoria.

\- ¿Por qué no? Ya sabes que nunca fallo – responde la pelirroja confundida, y le tiende el dinero para pagar su café. Esa sensación de que algo extraño está pasando se intensifica ante el comentario del camarero.

\- Ya, pero creí que, no sé – Joey se encoge de hombros y su sonrisa adquiere un matiz travieso –, creí que quizá estarías demasiado cansada como para salir a correr…  O que _alguien_ te lo impediría – añade, remarcando la palabra con un guiño.

Chloe frunce el ceño y se queda parada frente al mostrador, la boca abierta como si fuera a decir algo, pero ninguna palabra cae de su boca porque no entiende nada de lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Oiga, si quiere estar de cháchara, échese a un lado. Algunos tenemos prisa – se queja algún impaciente de la cola que se ha formado tras ella.

Se gira para disculparse y capta algunos susurros que se cortan bruscamente cuando se dan cuenta de que les está mirando. Chloe se ve obligada a moverse hacia la zona de recogida, y mientras espera, su ceño se hace más profundo todavía. Le está dando vueltas a esta mañana, el cúmulo de acontecimientos inexplicables que no tienen sentido alguno y hacen que no entienda nada. ¿Estará soñando? Porque este tipo de rarezas suelen estar reservadas a sus sueños…

\- ¡Chloe! – llama el camarero encargado de hacer las bebidas. La pelirroja da un paso adelante para reclamar su mocha, y los ojos del camarero se abren de par en par de forma casi cómica –. Oh – se escapa en una exhalación.

Chloe entorna los ojos y analiza al camarero, sin reconocerle, lo que significa que, o bien es nuevo, o le han cambiado el turno.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – inquiere suavemente.

\- Eeeeh – tartamudea él –. No, perdona – se excusa, tan rápido que a Chloe le cuesta entenderle, y antes de que pueda reaccionar, el chico ya le ha dado la espalda y está centrado en la máquina de expresos.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando?,_ piensa Chloe.

Vuelve a ponerse los cascos y sale a la calle. A paso calmado, va dando cuidadosos sorbos a su café mientras sube hasta su siguiente parada: el kiosko. Está a un paso de cebra de distancia, esperando a que el semáforo cambie a verde para permitirle cruzar la avenida, cuando su música se para abruptamente. Gira el brazalete que rodea su bíceps derecho y en el que guarda su móvil, a través del plástico puede ver en la pantalla que su mejor amiga le está llamando.

Presiona el botón de responder y se alza el micrófono de los cascos a los labios para que se la escuche mejor.

\- _Chloe Elizabeth Beale_ – espeta su mejor amiga, sin siquiera dejar que la pelirroja le salude apropiadamente.

\- Oh, woah, estás usando mi nombre completo, algo gordo he debido de hacer – ríe ella, despreocupada, porque conoce la tendencia a dramatizar de Aubrey.

\- ¿Te parece bonito que tenga que enterarme de algo _tan_ importante por _las noticias_? – recrimina la rubia al otro lado de la línea.

El hombrecito rojo desaparece, el verde se ilumina y Chloe cruza en medio de una masa de personas trajeadas y con maletines que van camino a sus trabajos.

\- Bree, vas a tener que ser un poco más explícita porque no tengo ni idea de qué me estás hablando – le pide Chloe.

\- No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Chlo. No funciona.

\- Te juro que no me estoy haciendo la tonta – promete la pelirroja, esta vez sin rastro alguno de diversión en su voz.

Llega a la otra acera y se dirige a la esquina en la que está el kiosko de Oscar.

\- Entonces, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que estás saliendo con Beca Mitchell? _La jodida Beca Mitchell, Chlo_ – sisea Aubrey.

Chloe siente que toda la sangre se le hiela en las venas.

\- ¿Qué? – se le escapa en una exclamación incrédula –. ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo te has enterado? – presiona con urgencia.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, en las noticias. Esta mañana he encendido la tele y tu cara estaba en todos lad…

La pelirroja acaba de llegar al kiosko y se para bruscamente en medio de la acera al verse a sí misma en la portada de todas las revistas sensacionalistas. Ella, Chloe Beale, en la _portada de una revista_.

Con pasos temblorosos, se acerca al stand desde el que ella misma se está sonriendo. Es una foto robada de ella, su cara mira hacia delante mientras camina, pero lo que atrajo a los paparazzi fue la persona que va agarrada de su mano, la persona que le hizo reír: Beca Mitchell. Y, por si no quedaba claro, hay otra foto granulada de ella y Beca _besándose_ contra el coche de la DJ.

Chloe reconoce esas fotos, recuerda cuándo la pudieron sacar, fue apenas hace dos días cuando acompañó a la morena a su coche antes de que se fuera a Nueva York a trabajar con un artista. Viaje del que volvió anoche y por eso la pelirroja se había acostado tan tarde.

Los titulares, en letras grandes y colores llamativos, de forma que es imposible pasarlos por alto sin por lo menos echar un curioso vistazo, parecen golpear sus ojos desde todas direcciones:

**PELIRROJA MISTERIOSA ROBA EL CORAZÓN DE LA DJ DEL MOMENTO.**

**BECA MITCHELL, GAY POR UNA PELIRROJA.**

**DJ BMITCH PILLADA EN EL ACTO.**

**APASIONADAS MUESTRAS DE CARIÑO ENTRE AMIGAS**

(Esa última se gana un bufido bien alto por parte de Chloe. ¿ _Amigas_? ¿ _De verdad_? Estaban _besándose._ )

\- Oh Dios mío – se le escapa en voz alta.

\- ¡Lo sé! – exclama Aubrey desde el teléfono.

\- No, Bree, no lo entiendes. Estoy en _todas las putas revistas_. Por eso la gente me miraba raro hoy, no eran paranoias mías. ¡Esto es un desastre! – hiperventila en el micrófono, a punto de entrar en ataque de pánico.

\- Tú y _Beca Mitchell_. Chloe, ¿cómo has podido ocultarme un secreto así de grande? ¡Soy tu mejor amiga! – le echa en cara la rubia.

\- Bree, ahora mismo no necesito tus reproches – jadea la pelirroja, intentando meter suficiente aire en sus pulmones para que el mundo deje de dar vueltas vertiginosas a su alrededor.

Escucha a su mejor amiga suspirar al otro lado de la línea y luego un breve silencio, imagina que Aubrey lo está usando para dejar su sentimiento de traición a un lado y centrarse en ayudarla.

\- Lo siento, Chlo. Tienes razón – admite, esta vez más calmada –. Mira, lo bueno es que no saben quién eres – le consuela.

\- Ya, ¿y cuánto crees que van a tardar en averiguarlo? Van a estar encima de Beca como moscas cojoneras hasta que sepan hasta la marca de pasta de dientes que uso – ríe Chloe secamente, una mano en la frente y los ojos cerrados mientras trata de pensar.

\- Hhhmm – Aubrey piensa con ella –. ¿Has hablado con Beca, a ver si hay alguna forma de que su mánager controle el tema antes de que se desmadre? Ellos tienen experiencia en este tipo de líos.

\- Me acabo de enterar, ¿cómo voy a haber hablado con Beca? – espeta Chloe, exasperada, antes de esbozar una mueca y pincharse el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice –. Perdona, Bree. Perdón. Eso ha estado fuera de tono. Es solo que… Esto me ha pillado completamente desprevenida.

\- No te preocupes, Chlo. Entiendo que estés descolocada – concede su mejor amiga con tono calmado y dulce.

\- Gracias – es sincera cuando responde, y deja escapar un profundo suspiro –. Sabía que no íbamos a poder mantenerlo en secreto para siempre, pero nunca me había parado a pensar qué implicaba que nos descubrieran.

\- Eso es algo que tenéis que hablar, estoy segura que Beca tendrá todo un equipo de relaciones públicas que controlan qué se dice y qué no se dice sobre ella.

\- Supongo que sí, la verdad es que nunca hemos discutido mucho sobre ese lado de su fama. O de su fama, en general – reflexiona Chloe.

\- ¿Cómo no vais a hablar de eso? ¡Es una de las DJ más famosas _del mundo_! – exclama Aubrey, incrédula.

\- Lo sé, pero en verdad eso es algo que a ella le da igual. Lo que de verdad le gusta es producir música, pero su discográfica le obliga a hacer de DJ. Tendrías que conocerla, Bree, no es para nada como te imaginarías a un famoso.

\- Pues tendré que hacer un hueco en mi agenda para ir a Los Ángeles a conocerla – ríe la rubia.

\- Ah, ¿solo vendrías por ella? ¿Y yo qué? De tu mejor amiga del alma te olvidas, ¿no? – le pica Chloe en broma.

Con la risa de su mejor amiga en sus oídos, Chloe se siente mucho más en calma y en control de sí misma, así que le da la espalda al kiosko, decidiendo que por un día no pasa nada si no se entera de qué está pasando en el mundo. En un tira y afloja con Aubrey, emprende el camino de vuelta a su casa, que está en esa misma manzana.

\- De todos modos, ¿cómo demonios la conociste _tú_? – pregunta Bree al cabo de un rato.

\- Uy – ríe Chloe, recordando exactamente cómo paso –. No lo adivinarías nunca…

* * *

 

_Cuatro meses y medio antes_

Chloe alza la vista de su lista de la compra cuando rodea la esquina del pasillo de las bebidas. Está sola, a excepción de una menuda mujer en la esquina de las bebidas energéticas intentando llegar a los Red Bull.

La pelirroja disminuye la velocidad hasta que se queda parada en mitad del pasillo, donde están las cervezas que está buscando. Coge un pack de seis y las deja en la cesta vacía, la cual arrastra tras ella mientras termina de recorrer el pasillo hasta el otro lado porque es más corto que volver por donde ha venido.

Pasa frente a la joven, ahora de puntillas sobre sus desgastadas Converse negras y estirada tanto como le da su corta altura, pero que aun así no es suficiente para alcanzar las latas metálicas. Sus dedos llegan justo a la base, lo cual no le sirve para tirar de ellas para delante porque solo consigue que giren en la polvorienta estantería.

Chloe contiene una risa, porque por muy adorable que sea la imagen, no cree que la chica se tomase bien que una completa desconocida se riera de ella. Se apiada de ella y, a pesar de que ella tampoco es mucho más alta que la chica, decide echarle una mano.

\- Déjame a mí – dice con una amable sonrisa.

La morena se asusta, claramente no había escuchado a Chloe acercarse a ella. Se apoya sobre la planta de sus pies y se gira para mirar a la pelirroja, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás porque lleva una gorra negra calada sobre su rostro que le corta parte de su campo visual, y unas Ray-Ban que esconden sus ojos – aunque están en el interior de un supermercado y no hay sol, pero Chloe no va a decir nada al respecto.

\- No hace falta, puedo yo – habla finalmente la chica con sequedad.

\- No llegas – observa Chloe, todavía con amabilidad.

\- ¿Y tú sí? Apenas eres unos centímetros más alta que yo – la morena se cruza de brazos y alza una ceja hasta que desaparece bajo su gorra.

La pelirroja curva sus labios en una amplia sonrisa y procede a demostrarle a esa chica que, efectivamente, solo es unos centímetros más alta que ella, pero esos centímetros son suficientes para que pueda cerrar los dedos en torno a la lata de Red Bull. Se la ofrece a la morena y no puede evitar que su rostro muestre un poco de petulancia.

\- Ya puedes borrar esa sonrisa de suficiencia de tu cara – bufa la chica, y acepta la bebida energética casi con reticencia.

Chloe no deja que le afecten sus palabras, viniendo de una persona tan pequeña y menuda carecen de veneno alguno, y solo hacen que esa chica le parezca aún más adorable.

\- Creo que las palabras que estás buscando son: "Oh, muchas gracias por ayudarme. No tenías por qué” – replica con tono dulce y divertido.

\- Exacto, no tenías por qué – apunta la morena con una sonrisa sarcástica –, podía yo sola.

La pelirroja ríe y sacude la cabeza.

\- ¿Siempre eres tan desagradable con desconocidos? – inquiere con genuina curiosidad.

\- Sí, siempre – afirma ella, y no parece ni una pizca arrepentida –. Precisamente porque son desconocidos y puedo salirme con la mía. Y ahora, si me disculpas… – se da un golpecito a la visera de su gorro y señala por encima de su hombro con el pulgar mientras empieza a recular en dirección a las cajas.

\- Un placer conocerte – se despide Chloe con tono cantarín.

\- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo – es la respuesta sarcástica que recibe a cambio, antes de que la chica desaparezca al doblar el pasillo.

(- ¡Qué zorra! – interrumpe Aubrey al otro lado de la línea, a lo que Chloe responde con una carcajada y le manda callar y esperar.)

La pelirroja simplemente ríe y continúa con su compra como si nada hubiera pasado. Es probable que esa actitud en otra persona le hubiera molestado, pero por alguna razón que escapa su entendimiento, en esa chica solo le parece extremadamente divertida y atractiva.

Es el tipo de persona que provoca en Chloe el impulso de presionar para conseguir conocerla mejor.

En este caso, sin embargo, no va a poder ser, porque la morena hace tiempo que se fue del supermercado cuando la pelirroja por fin sale de él con dos bolsas marrones llenas de comida y veinticinco dólares menos en su cuenta bancaria. Vive relativamente cerca de allí, y las bolsas no pesan, así que vuelve a su casa como vino: dando un paseo.

Por eso le sorprende tanto que, cuando acaba de cruzar uno de los diez pasos de cebra que hay en su camino, un todoterreno negro se ponga al ralentí justo a su lado. La ventanilla tintada del conductor se desliza hacia abajo con un zumbido mecánico y la misma chica del supermercado aparece al otro lado.

\- Oye – le llama. Chloe sigue andando, pero gira la cabeza y se acerca un poco al borde de la acera para que la chica no tenga que estar gritando –. Creo que te debo una disculpa, ¿me dejas llevarte hasta tu casa a modo de compensación?

Y la pelirroja puede escuchar perfectamente a la voz de su madre decirle que no se debe subir a los coches de los desconocidos nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia; pero manda todas sus lecciones a la mierda y acepta con una radiante sonrisa. No va a dejar pasar una oportunidad tan buena.

La morena detiene su coche lo suficiente para que Chloe trepe al asiento del copiloto y espera a que haya dejado su compra entre sus pies y se haya puesto el cinturón antes de arrancar otra vez. La ventanilla del conductor vuelve a subirse e impide que tanta luz entre en el interior.

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué ha venido ese cambio repentino? – pregunta la pelirroja, curiosa.

La chica suspira y, a pesar de que sus ojos están ocultos por las gafas de sol, Chloe está bastante segura de que los acaba de poner en blanco.

\- Mi mejor amigo me ha recordado que no es bueno para mi imagen que se corra el rumor de que soy una borde – resopla, su tono cansino como si no fuera algo que le hiciera mucha gracia –. Así que aquí estoy – hace un vago gesto con la mano hacia el interior de su todoterreno –, llevándote a casa para asegurarme de que no vayas a la prensa.

A Chloe se le escapa una sincera carcajada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, eres famosa o algo? – suena incrédula, pero es que _se_ _siente_ incrédula. No puede ser que esté en el coche con una famosa, se habría dado cuenta.

La morena frena en un semáforo y se gira para mirarle, y ahora es _ella_ la que parece incrédula. Se baja las gafas y descubre unos preciosos ojos azul medianoche que cautivan a Chloe, y casi tiene que resistir el impulso de quitarle las Ray-Ban de las manos para impedir que vuelva a taparlos tras esos cristales oscuros.

Pero esos mismos ojos le parecen familiares y no sabe por qué, así que frunce el ceño y analiza a la chica con más detalle: lleva sus ondas castañas recogidas en una coleta que le sale por el agujero trasero de la gorra, la cual es negra. Sus orejas están llenas de piercings y en su brazo izquierdo, que es el que permanece en el volante, puede ver un tatuaje de una frase que no alcanza a leer y otro de unos cascos en su muñeca.

Y entonces el puzzle termina de encajar y Chloe suelta una exclamación ahogada cuando reconoce a la morena: es Beca Mitchell, la DJ más famosa del momento y a quien Chloe _adora_.

\- ¿De verdad no me habías reconocido? – ríe la DJ, encontrando la situación muy divertida.

\- No, yo… La coleta, las gafas, la gorra, no es con lo que se te ve normalmente – intenta excusarse la pelirroja.

\- O sea, que podría haberme marchado y no habría pasado nada porque no tenías ni idea de quién era – Beca chasquea la lengua y luego esboza una sonrisa torcida para dejar ver que está bromeando.

\- Pero eventualmente lo habría descubierto de tanto pensar en ello – rebate Chloe, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Habrías seguido pensado en ello?

Sus miradas se cruzan, ya que Beca sigue con las gafas de sol bajadas hasta la nariz, y se miran fijamente durante unos largos segundos. Pero un claxon impide que Chloe pueda responder, y la DJ devuelve su atención a la carretera al ver que el semáforo ya se ha puesto en verde.

\- Es aquí a la izquierda – informa la pelirroja cuando ve el cruce de su calle un poco más adelante.

La morena asiente para indicar que la ha oído y pone el intermitente, esperando con paciencia a que una señora mayor cruce el paso de cebra para poder girar en la calle. En un extraño golpe de suerte, hay un sitio vacío justo frente al edificio de Chloe, así que Beca maniobra para meter el todoterreno en el hueco y apaga el motor.

\- Bueno, pues muchas gracias por traerme, y no te preocupes que no le voy a decir nada a la prensa – promete la pelirroja con un guiño mientras se suelta el cinturón.

Se agacha para coger sus bolsas y escucha el zumbido de la tela de otro cinturón al recogerse. La puerta de Beca se abre y la joven desaparece, solo para reaparecer en el lado de Chloe, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que ella pueda salir con su compra en brazos.

\- Ya puedes dejar de ser amable conmigo – informa en broma.

Beca ríe y sacude la cabeza. Cierra la puerta del coche y se pasa la lengua por los dientes delanteros.

\- Ahora te vas a pensar que soy una gilipollas todo el tiempo, cuando no es así – se lamenta.

\- No, tranquila – ríe Chloe –. Aunque si tanto te preocupa que me quede con una mala impresión de ti, hay una fácil forma de solucionarlo.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Siempre puedes invitarme a un café – propone, su tono ligero, aunque sugerente. Porque no pierde nada por ser un poco atrevida.

La DJ parece positivamente impresionada, pero se repone pronto y esboza una sonrisa. Saca las llaves del bolsillo trasero y cierra el todoterreno con un pitido.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? – pregunta.

La sonrisa de Chloe se ensancha más aún, si eso fuera posible, y asiente con su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

\- Dejo esto en mi casa, y soy toda tuya.

\- Te acompaño – se ofrece Beca, quitándole una de las bolsas de las manos.

La pelirroja abre el portal y permite que la morena pase primero, ella la sigue pegada a sus talones.

Sobra decir que nunca salieron a por ese café. No ese día, por lo menos.

* * *

 

_Presente_

\- …Y así empezó todo – Chloe termina de relatar su historia, ya sentada en un taburete en la cocina de su apartamento, el vaso de café vacío frente a ella.

\- Wow, Chlo, está claro que estas cosas solo te pasan a ti – Aubrey deja escapar una risa airada al otro lado de la línea, y a su voz permea la admiración.

La pelirroja se distrae cuando siente dos brazos enroscarse en su cintura y unos labios en su cuello, y una sonrisa tonta se abre paso en su rostro. Gira el taburete hasta que está cara a cara con una recién levantada Beca, sus ondas castañas alborotadas por sus actividades nocturnas y vestida solo con la camiseta de franela que llevaba anoche puesta.

Chloe tira de la tela hasta que el menudo cuerpo de su novia cae entre sus piernas y deposita un beso sobre su frente.

\- Bueno, Bree, te dejo que tengo que ducharme todavía y no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo – miente, aunque no sea totalmente mentira porque de verdad tiene que ducharse ya si no quiere llegar tarde.

\- Vale, no dejes que Beca te entretenga mucho en la ducha – ríe su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Sé que llegó ayer de Nueva York, lo dijeron en las noticias, e imaginé que irías a buscarla. Además, te ha cambiado por completo la voz de antes a ahora – explica Aubrey, divertida.

\- Eres la peor – se queja Chloe en broma.

\- Sí, pero aun así me adoras.

\- Por supuesto.

Se despiden entre risas, acordando que volverán a llamarse pronto y Chloe deja su móvil sobre la encimera a su espalda antes de recibir a su novia con un beso en condiciones.


End file.
